<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Show Me Love (And Give Me War) by Ava_Writes_Alot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389710">Show Me Love (And Give Me War)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Writes_Alot/pseuds/Ava_Writes_Alot'>Ava_Writes_Alot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Open Your Eyes, Wear No Disguise [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Funny how nobody has ever considered this pairing, M/M, Pretty lighthearted I must say, Silly, crackship, probably the stupidest thing i've ever written</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Writes_Alot/pseuds/Ava_Writes_Alot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Didn't know I was alone till I was running to your heart</p><p>&gt;Or, Johan tries to woo Larcei but ends up falling for her twin brother instead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johan | Iuchar/Scathach | Ulster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Open Your Eyes, Wear No Disguise [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Show Me Love (And Give Me War)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is...a very silly fic, and a perfect fit for a very silly crackship. I hope you like this, I'm kinda proud of this one!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Larcei is going to pay</span>
  <em>
    <span> big time</span>
  </em>
  <span> for this!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ulster was making his way toward Johan’s squadron, knowing exactly what the outcome was about to be. It’ll be exactly like his sister told him: ‘Just wear some of my old fighting outfits, go out into the fray, and Johan will join us in a snap.’ Of course, he wanted to refuse that offer, but Larcei did not take no for an answer. So, here he was now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried his best to make sure that no one would see him; he was especially terrified of Lester and Diarmuid. If they were to see him, they would make fun of him until the day he dies. He hadn’t been so careful in his life before. He hid himself within the trees, making sure no one was near him. Seeing not a soul, he went on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he was walking toward Isaach, he heard the faint sound of horses trotting, which made him freeze up. “Shit! I gotta hide, quick a tree!” Ulster said to himself, quickly running towards the nearest bush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm? Was that...Larcei? Why is she running so desperately?” The person said, and from their voice, Ulster immediately knew who it was. Lester.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it didn't end there. There was someone else with him. “Huh? That’s strange. She would never run away like that. We should go check,” They said, and of course, it was Diarmuid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After hearing this, Ulster started panicking like his life was in danger; he had no idea what to do. If he ran away again, they would definitely see him, same if he stayed. He was doomed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking for options to save himself, he concluded that the only option was to play along. Perhaps those two were dumb enough to fall for it. Regardless, it was his only option.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um...Larcei? Are you alright?” Diarmuid asked as soon as he saw him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes...yes, I am! Don’t worry about me!” Ulster said, in the highest-tone voice he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay...just don’t stay there for too long, the enemy is near.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course! I’m not an idiot you know,” Ulster said, heaving a sigh of relief; he couldn’t believe they actually believed it. Or so he thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you are okay? Your voice sounds weird,” Lester suddenly asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes of course I am! I already said I was!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calm down, calm down, I was just making sure.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, just leave now I’m busy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Alright. We’ll just leave. Just take care, okay?” Diarmuid said, as they both waved at Ulster and left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ulster’s heart was about to explode, he hadn’t been so tense before. But they were gone now, there was nothing to worry about. He just needed to go talk to Johan and everything would be over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh one last thing, Larcei!” Diarmuid suddenly appeared as he was about to leave the bush. “Where is Ulster? I haven’t seen him in a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ulster’s heart skipped a beat, now that he was out of the bush they would definitely know it was him. He was panicking once again; he desperately tried to find a way to get out of this, but it was too late.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-Wait, Ulster? W-Why are you, why are you dressed like that!?” Lester said, trying to hold back his laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait so you were Ulster all this time! You really had us!” Diarmuid burst out laughing. “Do you really want to be as strong as Larcei that you went and dressed up as her!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no it’s not like that! It was her idea!” Ulster tried to explain himself, but Diarmuid and Lester were laughing so hard that they weren’t even paying attention to him. So to avoid this humiliation getting worse, he just left as the two horsemen were dying of laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that embarrassing experience, he finally made it to where Johan was; hoping for Larcei’s plan to work, he approached him. “Ah, has my dream finally come true? Has my dearest Larcei finally realized her undying overwhelming love for I, Johan?” Johan said upon noticing ‘Larcei’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhhhhh-” Ulster struggled to reply as he was then interrupted once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, what a wonderful day! This has to be the absolute best day of my life! Oh Larcei, how I’ve been yearning for this day to come!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gods, there he went again, with his constant poetic blabbering over Larcei, Larcei, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Larcei</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Irritated, Ulster cut him off by taking out his Silver Blade and pointing it at Johan. “</span>
  <b>
    <em>Shut. The. Fuck. Up!</em>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caught off guard, Johan stumbled back, realizing that ‘Larcei’s’ voice wasn’t her at all. “Wait...you’re not Larcei. You’re the one who tries to protect her from me. Alas, you’re always trying to get in my way of trying to woo her. Oh, how I’ve been deceived by Larcei’s dear twin brother, Ulster.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was not having any of this. If it weren’t for Larcei forcing him to persuade Johan, he would’ve killed him right there. “Look. All I want is for you to join the Liberation Army, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Now do me a favor and drop the poetry. You’re not doing both me and her any favors doing so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please, sweet Ulster, how else am I going to have Larcei fall head over heels for me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Putting away his sword, he sighed. “You know what? Let’s compromise; if you can join our army, I can help you woo over Larcei. I’m her twin brother. I know what she likes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you do so insist. I trust you.” Turning toward his soldiers, he said, “Men, turn around. We’re with the Liberation Army now. For love and justice!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Ulster muttered, “Wow, he’s so stupid. I hope Larcei’s happy.” Then, he made his way toward the capital of Isaach, where the rest of the army was sure to be there. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a good while for the compromise to actually be fulfilled, and if it wasn’t for Johan reminding him every moment, he probably would have forgotten. So, when the army had finished taking over Alster, that was when Ulster told Johan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Johan, today is the day,” Ulster bluntly said that evening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Finally! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I was starting to wonder if you had forgotten our little deal.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I wouldn’t forget!” Ulster exclaimed before muttering to himself, hoping Johan wouldn’t hear him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘You’re the one who reminded me so much.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, tell me, are you going to dress up as dearest Larcei again?” Johan asked in a teasing manner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I, no! Of course not!” The myrmidon almost squeaked, face red in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laughing at the flustered man in front of him, he said, “I’m merely joking, Ulster. Now, what exactly do you have in mind?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>the place. I know Larcei definitely enjoys the outdoors. I’ll keep it a surprise though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohhhh, the secretive type are you? Well, no matter, I’ll play along.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As to where Ulster took him, well, it was not what Johan expected that’s for sure. It was a small forest near Alster Castle, nothing particularly special. But Ulster told Johan that this is what Larcei enjoys most, and it was true. But, if he were being perfectly honest, he preferred the outside more than his sister. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After some time, they stopped. Johan looked around the area and asked, “Okay, a forest. What in the entire world would I do with her here? What does she even like about this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well she’s a pretty active person, she likes to be out in the open. Maybe you could spar with her, she enjoys that,” Ulster replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do have a point there, my good friend. But...where’s the romantic energy in </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>? If anything, she’d just kill me. Such a stubborn girl I must say.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think she hates you enough to kill you, she just likes training and battling, oh! Also food too. She fits your average female warrior if that’s even a thing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How am I supposed to get food in the middle of nowhere?” Johan complained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say in the forest, dumbass! I’m just listing stuff that comes to my head. Agh, stop going on about stupid stuff and start listening to me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon saying that, both fell completely silent, and Ulster was surprised Johan didn't say anything in reply. So, feeling the need to say something, Ulster told him, “Look, you might be stupid, very very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> stupid. Sometimes intolerable. But, honestly, I believe you can win over Larcei. She’s lacked any chill since my cousin Shannan rescued us from almost death. I...I just want her to be happy, and you’re...almost the perfect candidate for it. So please, take my word when I say this is what she enjoys.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment passed before Johan spoke again. “I will, Ulster. If you say I am capable of making her happy again, then, I’ll do my best.” Ulster’s jaw dropped. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Johan actually spoke seriously.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then, let me continue.” And just like that, they talked for hours, almost forgetting about what their original topic was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And for a moment, Ulster felt as though he had made a new friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>About a few months passed since that day in the woods near Alster, and the army was now in Grannvale, which meant their journey was coming to a close. Ulster and Johan had become close friends, and it became less of Ulster trying to help Johan woo Larcei, to more of a...lasting friendship between the two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the two started hanging out more, Johan started to think less of Larcei, not really mentioning her around Ulster nor anyone else, which was a relief for most. And if he were honest, he started to enjoy Ulster’s company more than his sister’s. It didn’t take long for him to realize how enamored he was with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, sweet Larcei, I seem to be in a dilemma, and I seek your advice,” Johan told Larcei one day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Larcei glared at him, then looked away. “Lemme guess, are you going to say more pathetic nonsense to me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, nothing like that. You see, Larcei, I’ve...seemed to have fallen for someone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Larcei laughed a little at that. “You mean someone that’s not me? Heh, that’s new.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed. I’ve been wishing, yearning, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pining </span>
  </em>
  <span>for his affections. I don’t know what happened but, one day I just started...thinking of him. How I want to be with him, more than anything, even you can’t compare to him, Larcei.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s nice to know you won’t constantly be chasing after me anymore.” Larcei joked, only for Johan to frown. “Anyway, enough of your poetic blabbering. Tell me who he is!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s someone in the army, and he has such a way with the sword. Ah! I feel fluttery just thinking about him! Ulster is his name, he’s so much like you and more, and yes Larcei, I’ve fallen for none other than your </span>
  <em>
    <span>twin brother!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh, that was unexpected. Just so you know, don’t ever compare me with my brother. We are not the same!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re jealous, aren’t you, Larcei? Ah, if this were months ago, I would’ve accepted you, but you’re far too late. My feelings for Ulster transcend far more than my feelings for you ever had.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you saying!? I’m not jealous at all! Just leave me alone!” Larcei shouted before leaving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johan said nothing, only looked down at the floor for a good moment before muttering, “How am I supposed to tell him now…? He’s just going to think I’m kidding around.” </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Hey, Ulster, if you see this, would you do me the honor to head to the woods near my hometown? I need to say something important to you.’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A note was placed on a table in Ulster’s sleeping quarters that night, and upon reading it, he sighed. “I suppose I’ll head there. I wonder what he’s planning this time.” So, leaving the note back on the table, he left the inn and went toward the big forest near Dozel as Johan mentioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Johan was a good three miles in the woods; he was sitting on the grass looking at the rose he always kept, which had wilted now, and he definitely needed to find a new one. But perhaps if the right cards were played tonight, he wouldn’t have to think much about finding a new rose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take very long for Johan to be stuck within his own thoughts (something he almost never did). As he heard sounds of walking, he looked up and saw Ulster. And immediately he stood up and took a breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I see you got my note.” Johan attempted to start the conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I did. Cut back on the formal speech, what is it you want to say to me? I wish to know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So quick to the chase, aren’t you dear Ulster? Well, I shouldn’t be surprised.” Johan laughed a little, before focusing back on the point at hand. “Anyway, the reason I brought you here is that... I wanted to tell you something, and that something is...well...I think I’ve fallen in love with you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You...you have?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have, and to think I spent so much time longing over Larcei, and never took a moment to think about you, her twin brother, before. Just the thought of you is enough to make my heart flutter, ah, sweet Ulster, I do so love you-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Ulster interrupted, causing Johan to break out of his poetic ramblings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, dear Ulster?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kiss me already you idiot, you’re boring me here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” Johan beamed, then, wrapping his arms around Ulster, their lips met. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Such a fitting irony for a loverboy. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>